


Bejeweled Beauty

by Zinc (zincviking)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 02 (Critical Role), Multi, Nipples, Smut, So much smut, bc of kaity on twitter, god bless these three, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zincviking/pseuds/Zinc
Summary: Fjord was driving the cart in the warm afternoon sun, and Yasha and Beau were walking alongside it. Jester glanced up from her own sketchbook to see Caleb reading and Nott dozing off, curled around her flask against Caleb’s leg, his fingers threading her freshly cleaned hair. Jester grinned and closed her sketchbook, scooting closer to Molly with a slow smile. The other tiefling looked up from his swords, which were being cleaned methodically, and smirked back.“Hello, love, what can Aye do for you?” he asked





	Bejeweled Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/gifts).



> This aint proofread, sorry about that. This is also bc of Kaity on her sinful twitter lmao i basically love her and all of her tweets. this is basically like 100% smut. also idk how people get their nipples pierced bc?? i don't have them. so u kno. also magic for no babies and magic for insta-heal piercings u kno

The first time she saw them the group had stopped next to a river to wash their clothes and themselves while enjoying a pseudo picnic at her insistence. She and Beau were lounging in their underwear, Jester forging her breast wrap completely to lay in the warm sun when she decided to get a sneak peak at the boys. As she crept through the grass to Nott’s squeak about whether or not she should, she heard Molly’s cool, low laugh. Jester parted the bushes carefully, grinning wide.

Caleb must have left to the cart a while ago, because Fjord and Molly were completely undressed as Molly slid between Fjord’s legs. The sight delighted her. Before this moment, it had been quick handjobs or blowjobs, with carefully timed clothed quickies to hold them over. Traveling with a group made it difficult for them to find enough time to do, what she lovingly called, proper fucking. 

Molly sat up with a slow grin, his bejeweled hand still stroking over Fjord with careful and slow motions. The half-orc grinned back at the tiefling before a well done twist of the sword master’s hand had a choked groan spilling out. It was the same old song in dance to her. Her eyes were drawn to Molly’s chest, where cute little golden barbells glittered against his dark purple skin, poking through his perked nipples. Molly darted down again, engulfing Fjord’s head with his mouth, and Jester found her hand slipping into her undergarments. She was sure the boys heard her, but judging by their quick glances and grins ino her direction, they didn’t seem to mind the audience. 

Fjord was driving the cart in the warm afternoon sun, and Yasha and Beau were walking alongside it. Jester glanced up from her own sketchbook to see Caleb reading and Nott dozing off, curled around her flask against Caleb’s leg, his fingers threading her freshly cleaned hair. Jester grinned and closed her sketchbook, scooting closer to Molly with a slow smile. The other tiefling looked up from his swords, which were being cleaned methodically, and smirked back. 

“Hello, love, what can Aye do for you?” he asked as she rested her hand between his legs, wrist brushing against his clothed groin. He spread his legs casually, one stretched out, much to Caleb’s annoyance. Her other hand reached up, pulling back his shirt with the familiarity of lovers. He chuckled softly as her eyes found the glittering treasures pierced through his skin. “Like them, do ya?” he asked, letting her push his shirt further out of the way. 

Jester didn’t answer as she swiped her thumb over one, and he bit his lip to contain the sharp moan that would’ve left him. He cleared his throat with a soft chuckle, brushing his fingers through her hair. “They’re so pretty!” she exclaimed, moving to straddle one of his legs to run her fingers over both simultaneously. “Where’d you get them?” 

“Ah, Jester, love, they’re very sensitive, this may not be the best time,” he grinned, gripping one of her wrists loosely. They both glanced over to the wizard in their midsts who was certainly _not_ looking with a flushed face. She grinned a little, tail flicking harmlessly over his face before she slid off of Molly’s leg. “Anyhow, you get them where you get these things,” he said slyly, winking at her. Their tails entangled briefly before he returned to his swords. Jester noted that he left his shirt open for her viewing pleasure for the rest of the trip. 

They found a inn by the side of the road, a halfway point between towns, that had several rooms open to rent. “Awesome, cool, totally great,” Beau said with a smirk, “The three love birds can share a room, Caleb and Nott can share, and that leaves the last one for me and Yasha, deal?” 

“Well, that sounds mighty fine,” Fjord said with a slight smile to the tieflings, who grinned with sharp incisors back. Jester swore she could taste how his heart picked up in his chest, how his pants tightened ever so slowly. Beau grunted with disinterest, and took the key for her and Yasha’s room. The trio left Caleb explaining to Nott that they girls still liked her, they just wanted to try something different. Jester gave her a smile of reassurance before she disappeared upstairs. She’d make it up to the little goblin tomorrow, for now she had two men to see to. 

The door wasn’t even closed half a second before Jester was yanking at Molly’s shirt, must to the purple tiefling’s glee. Fjord barely had time to lock the door before Jester had tossed Molly’s swords, wrapped in his coat, onto the nearest chair, and his shirt pushed up to his neck so she could admire the gold shining on his chest. “Whoa there, sweetheart, you’re gonna make me feel left out,” Fjord grumbled sweetly as he came up behind her. She lifted her tail automatically as he slid his hands over her bum, resting his chin on her shoulder as she did so. 

“She’s like a kitten, Fjord,” Molly tsked, stifling a soft groan as Jester ran her fingers over his nipples, “She’s found something shiny that she wants to play with,” he sighed as she slowly applied more pressure. She grinned as she noticed his pants beginning to tighten. She licked her lips, ready to dive in, when Fjord grabbed her wrists, pulling her away from Molly with gentle strength. While she knew she could break his grip if she so wished, she stayed her hand with a slow smile as Molly whined a little. 

“You want to play?” Fjord asked her in her ear, making her body clench, as if she could fuck his very voice. Jester nodded, biting her lower lip as she watched Molly strip his shirt off. His slender fingers found the laces of his breeches, and he began to slowly undo them. “Molly, hands behind your back, lay on the back” Fjord ordered and both of the tieflings shivered before the taller of the two obeyed, sliding his hands behind his back and gripping his forearms. “Alright, Kitten,” Fjord murmured back into her ear, as Molly slid onto the bed, breeches half off, and erection beginning to strain against the cloth, “Strip down, and go play. Molly, you will stay still, understand?” 

“Yes, sir,” Molly whispered as she approached, wriggling out of her dress with little finess. She didn’t strip for viewing pleasure, it was almost like she prefered to be naked. And to be fair, she did. Once her clothes were in a messy pile on the floor, she slid between Molly’s legs and rested her arms across his torso. With careful swipes, she brushed his nipples with her fingertips. Her nails caught the edges of the barbells, and he writhed beneath her, struggling to keep still as she played with him. 

The more he wriggled, the more she could feel his hard cock pressed against her stomach. Greedy for more, she laid her hips against him, and he bucked helplessly against her heat, unable to sit her upon him. With the cloth of his pants acting like a cruel prison for him, she rocked back and forth upon him with heady giggles. Molly’s arms strained and shook from the willpower to keep them behind his back. Fjord sighed from his chair and she tossed her hair over her shoulder to look at him with a slow grin. His cock was in his hand as she stroked himself, his eyes glued to where she was toying with Molly’s nipples. 

“Fuck, you’re a good Kitten, Jester,” he growled in his deep tenor, and she sighed with satisfaction. With Fjord’s approval, her curiosity grew, and she stooped to swipe the tip of her tongue across the pierced nub. Molly moaned with abandon, his hips bucking further against her. She shifted a bit, to grind better against his hot, confined length, before she latched her mouth around one nipple. Molly moaned again, louder, before it tapered off with a coarse groan. His hips bucked against her sharply before stilling along with the rest of his body. She beamed with pride as she pulled off with a soft _pop_. “Did you make him cum?” Fjord asked as she scooted back. Molly was limp against the bed as she ran her fingers over the wet spot on the front of his trousers, some from her, most from him. 

“Mhm!” she laughed, cupping the softening erection, making Molly writhe away from her touch. Fjord laughed a little, standing to walk over to her. Her fingers still traced the piercing of the nipple she had sucked but her eyes were upon the impressive length of the half orc that came over to her. “Let’s reward you, shall we?” he asked with a low voice, and she felt herself grow wetter. With quick movements, he had her by her hips, bending her over Molly’s prone form. Both tieflings moaned, and Jester gripped Molly’s bicep, licking quickly at the piercing nub presented to her before Fjord aligned himself, “Ready, sweetheart?” he asked, tracing her with himself. 

Jester hummed, and pushed back into him, eager and ready, her body thrumming with excitement. He slid in slowly, and she enjoyed every stretched inch. She moaned against Molly’s chest as the half-orc seated himself completely. He stayed still long enough for her to whine, pushing back against him. “Please, Fjord, please, I want it, please,” she begged, and it must’ve been enough because he started to move. Slow at first before his pace picked up to hard and fast, and she was moaning with no reserve against Molly’s hot skin, She dug her nails into the other tiefling as he shifted beneath her. Fjord’s hot length left her skin searing with pleasure, and both of her boys pressed their bodies against hers, and she felt herself so close. Judging by Fjord’s ragged breath against her neck, he was just as close as she was. 

She grinned coyly, tightening around Fjord until he swore sharply, hips slamming into her. “I know what you’re doing, you little--fuck,” he growled, trying to hold himself off. She giggled, rotating her hips back he gripped them. He swore again, his hips rocking forward sporadically, and she knew she was going to win. Jester, smug, pushed herself on and off his cock, fucking herself. She felt herself so close, but he was right on the edge. She jolted with pleasure as she felt Molly reach up, his thumb pressing against her clit. 

“Fuck, fuck, Molly, you dick,” she moaned, dropping her head against his shoulder, their horns knocking briefly before he adjusted. Fjord chuckled from behind her, rocking further into her, hitting her spot with unfair accuracy and she felt herself snap. She cried out with pleasure she felt her orgasm crash into her. Seconds later she felt Fjord fill her, his hot length pumping greedily before he slowly pulled out. She breathed heavily as Molly turned her head, kissing her viciously. Teeth clashed and horns knocked, as they scrabbled. She gasped, letting Molly’s tongue in, as Fjord parted her folds to see her fully before he swiped his thumb through the mess he left before he leaned forward. Jester moaned into Molly’s mouth as Fjord’s tongue licked through her folds, cleaning her intimately. 

“Fuck, fuck! No, no more, please, please,” she wailed her arms shaking before Molly pulled her into his arms. Fjord laughed a little, murmuring his apology as he helped the tieflings rearrange on the bed. She sighed softly, immediately forgiving him as she melted in their arms. She vaguely recalls him cleaning them up with a wet rag, but she just dozed off, happy and safe in her boys’ arms. 

The next day, Molly had his shirt open, and if he bent the right way, or if she stood up on her toes, she could see clearly down his shirt at the little treasures she had become quickly obsessed with. She doodled his piercings so thoroughly that an entire page of her sketch book was filled with just drawings of Mollymauk’s nipples. It still wasn’t the weirdest thing that she had drawn, but it certainly gave her lots of thoughts. 

“Did it hurt?” she asked after they had been on the road for a few hours, she had been staring at his chest for a good twenty minutes. He chuckled a little, looking over at her from where he was listening to Caleb teaching Nott some magical theory. 

“Yes,” he said, his tail twitching languidly, his fingers under his chin as he surveyed her with a slow grin. “Quite a lot, and they were sore for some time after.” 

“I made you cum,” she grinned, and he smirked even as Caleb immediately covered Nott’s ears. 

“Yes, you did, you little tease,” he chuckled, as their tails twined around each other. “They’re very sensitive. Even shirts were little much at first.” 

“They’re so pretty, where’d you get them?” she asked again, leaning forward. 

“Oh, you know,” he waved her off, “where you get these things, you know.” And if he noticed her pouting, he didn’t say or do anything about it. The rest of the day passed with her staring longingly at Molly’s chest, wondering where he got them, wondering if she could get them herself. Wondering if Fjord would like them on her. 

The next town at another disaster that they of course helped with, because they were amazing and awesome and heroes. She didn’t like to brag, but they _were_. When they finally left, most of her obsession had waned to the point where she didn’t talk about piercings and getting them every time someone asked her anything at all. She hadn’t stopped with her obsession with Molly’s chest, though. She had taken to biting at him whenever possible, and it was entirely possible for his chest to be littered with hickeys. Fjord seemed to be equally obsessed with the piercings, often toying with them in the afterglow, making Molly whine with oversensitivity. Several times they both made Molly cum only pressing and rubbing at the sensitive nubs before they tended to themselves. 

They had arrived in Zadash with a day for leisure, and Molly pulled her aside after breakfast. They walked the streets, talking and chatting, flirting with anything on two legs as they made their way through the city. 

“So, where are you taking me?” Jester finally asked as they approached a shop near the red light district. He grinned at her, and opened the door with a flourish and a bow, gesturing for her to enter. She skipped over the threshold and into a shop that was brightly lit with many candles. There were glass cases of metal hoops, bars, and chains, an older half-orc woman with pictures upon pictures set into her skin with ink, and metal pierced through her ears, nose, and lips. Jester lit up as she realized where they were, and she squealed happily as Mollymauk rushed in like a tornado. 

“Hello, my dear, I have a new canvas for you,” Molly grinned at the half-orc woman, nudging a wriggling-in-excitement Jester. “Jester, this is Kiza, Kiza, this is Jester.” 

If anything, Kiza seemed used to exrubuent personalities such as Jester. As Molly made the arrangements, Jester browsed the many choices that were presented to her. Molly nudged her after she had chosen, and Kiza gestured for her to into the back room through a pair beaded and black curtains. The back room was even more lit with what looked like the light orbs Caleb makes in several different oil lanterns. In the center was a chair was padding, and a tray with several needles, tools, and a few potion bottles filled with a clear liquid. 

“Alright, take off your top,” Kiza said, her accent think just like Jester’s was, and Jester eagerly stripped, baring her breasts to the chilly air. Her nipples perked up as she laid back, trying not to wiggle in excitement as Molly sat next to her. Kiza began to prep her as Molly watched with a slight smirk. 

“Hold my hand,” Molly said, and Jester grabbed his hand. Kiza continued, cleaning her tools. “It will hurt,” Molly warned, and she shushed him. 

“I know!” she grinned, intertwining their fingers. Molly grinned a bit and Jester was properly distracted before she felt Kiza pinching her nipple, and she looked down just in time to watch Kiza pierce her. There was a burst of pain, like being cut in battle, but it faded just as quickly. Kiza worked quickly and efficiently, and soon Jester had two beautiful pierced nipples. The pain didn’t matter to her, she felt so happy and _beautiful_. Her breasts were sexy, and she felt desirable and alluring, just like Molly. She beamed happily as Kiza soaked a clean cloth with the clear potion and wiped her new piercings, and she felt her body heal around her new piercings. 

“Beautiful,” Molly purred, licking his lips. Jester cupped her breasts as Kiza stepped away. “Absolutely gorgeous.” His fingertips brushed over nipples, and she wriggled in excitement and arousal. 

“I can’t wait to show Fjord,” she gushed, “Oh, thank you, thank you so much,” she said, looking at her Kiza, and then Molly. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Kiza smiled sweetly, washing her hands again before going out to the front again. Jester dressed again, shivering in delight as her shirt brushed her nipples. Molly paid for the service and they departed, heading back to the inn. Molly kept nudging close to her, and his fingers pulled at her blouse, and she grinned, letting him, before he dragged her into a side alleyway. 

His lips were hot against hers, and she felt his cock growing harder against her thigh as he crowded closer. He pulled her blouse down over her breasts, exposing them to the midday air, and she felt herself growing wetter as he admired them. He hunched himself so his coat was covering what they were doing as one hand cupped and played with her nipple and the other slipped under her dress. She grinned when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and he growled low against her ear. 

“You are a sexy little minx,” he warned before his finger slid into her. She moaned low, spreading her legs for him as she pulled his cock from his trousers. They rocked into her as he played with her new piercings. Soon he added a second finger, pressing incessantly and randomly to her spot as his thumb brushed teasingly over her clit, driving her mad as his other fingers pinched and rolled her freshly healed piercing. She twisted her hands over him, her palm over his head, and her fingers brushing his balls. 

“Oh fuck, Molly, just fuck me, fuck me, here, I don’t care,” she begged, batting her eyelashes, nipping at his lips. He growled again, his tail lashing through the air in frustration before he hiked up her dress, uncaring of the people that may be passing by, and slid into her up to the hilt. Both let out low moans of satisfaction before they rocked together, grinding and moving together. Neither of them lasted long, and she groaned as she felt him fill her, thrusting deep into her as she ground down onto his length. He pressed into her clit a second later, and she came with a strangled moan, falling into his arms, humming happily. 

They strode into the Inn twenty minutes later, happy and content, unwilling to share with anyone what they had done for the day. Even Fjord, when he slid close and whispered to them what they had done, they grinned, and whispered to each other in Inferal, 

_**”We’ll show him later,”**_ Molly promised, sweeping his cards back into a pile and shuffling them with a flair only he could pull off. 

_**”Agreed,”**_ Jester giggled, before giving Fjord a big kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and tasting the whiskey he had been sipping. “Nothing, promise,” she said, as their tails crossed over each other in a silent joke. 

“Alright, alright,” Fjord conceded, but didn’t sound very convinced. 

The night passed as usual, Nott stealing, Beau starting shit she couldn’t finish, Molly finishing her shit, and Fjord trying to corral everyone since Caleb got a new book and couldn’t be bothered. But Jester got bored, quickly, of the usual antics. As Fjord was scolding Beau, she passed by and gave a quick wink in his direction. Molly caught in quickly and got up quickly, giving a good pat on the ass as he passed by the half orc. “Going to take all night, or what?” he asked cheekily before he disappeared after Jester. 

Jester was in their room, twirling around in her dress in imaginary music when the boys stumbled in, tangled up in each other. Fjord had one hand on Molly’s horns and was quickly subduing him into the bed. The purple tiefling submitted after a moment, grinning lazily as Fjord groped him over, before ordering him with a gesture of his finger to undress. Molly began to do so and Fjord turned to Jester who giggled at him as she locked the door behind them. 

“We have a surprise for you, Fjord,” she teased sweetly, going to sit in the now naked Mollymauk’s lap, fluffing her dress up around her hips so she could teasing his barely hard prick with her soft folds. He groaned, gripping her hips possessively. Fjord raised his brows as he peeled off his shirt, grinning down at his horny little tieflings. 

“Is that right?” he asked, undoing the laces on his breeches, yanking them off along with his boots and socks. “Is that why you two disappeared for so long?” 

“Mhm, yep,” she nodded, looking up at him with a coy look, wrapping her tail around Molly’s arm as he grinded up into her, practically humping her as he grew harder. “So you have to undress me.” 

Molly grinned at Fjord from over Jester’s shoulder, his tail lifting her dress as Fjord watched them hungrily. Without a word Fjord reached over and started to rip her dress off. Although it was borderline savage and primal, he didn’t actually rip her clothes. It made her hot and wet as he manhandled her, and Molly held her so their Dom could do what he wanted. She wriggled down, teasing Molly’s head into her as Fjord pulled her dress from her body, he found her new accessories, pierced through her nipples, and let her dress drop to the floor. 

His eyes flickered between their smug faces before they found her breasts again, cupping the gently before he grinned slowly, his heart beating fast. Jester noted that his cock was filling quickly and she reached out a hand to stroke him to fullness. “Fucking hell, Jester,” he whispered as she guided him closer, grinning slowly up at him. 

“Like them?” 

“I love them, sweetheart,” he whispered as she pushed her tits up around his cock, stroking him with the soft skin. Mollymauk adjusted them so she sank fully onto him with a slow groan. Fjord licked his lips, watching his cock slide between her tits as she worked him over even as Molly shallowly humped her from behind. After a few minutes, moans and gasps later, Fjord pushed her back against Molly, laying them both down before he cupped her breasts. He swallowed thickly, and she could tell his mouth was dry. Without another second between them, he descended onto her nipples, biting and licking at them. 

She moaned in his grasp, unable to move, unwilling to, as he devoured her, tongue sweeping over each nub, teeth toying with her new piercings, pulling gently and making her clench around Molly. “They’re fucking perfect, you both are perfect,” Fjord whispered into her breasts, sliding his hand lower, “do you want us both?” he asked, his finger circling around Molly’s cock, filling her completely. She bit her lower lip, before shaking her head, nerves taking her. 

“Another night,” she whispered back, and he pulled his hand up, thumb brushing her clit as he left a sizeable hickey on her breast, where, if she wasn’t careful with her dress, everyone would see. She gasped as Molly adjusted them again, lifting her thighs to spread her further onto his cock, leaving room for Fjord to kneel between their legs. His tongue didn’t stop, sweeping over her breasts, his nipples, toying and biting, _worshipping_ as he circled her clit with his thumb. Molly’s lips and teeth were constant, biting over her ear, her neck, kissing and leaving marks in the same breath as he fucked up into her heat, driving deeper with every thrust. 

It was too much, and deliciously sensitive, she felt like she was being assaulted with all good things, and that she would go mad before she would cum. It was divine, perfect, as Fjord humped slowly against her, sliding where Molly fucked her hard and fast as he teased and tortured her breasts. She felt Molly tense up behind her, and Fjord growled low, as if knowing, “Don’t you dare cum before her.” 

“Fuck,” Molly snarled, usually oh so selfish, and he stilled, humming against Jester’s neck as his hand cupped a breast Fjord had left briefly. A tongue on one nipple, fingers pinching the other, hard heat grinding against her clits, and another hard cock filling her up completely, Jester felt her entire body on fire, her inner flames fanning to near impossible to bear as she felt herself being drawn closer and closer to the edge. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jester,” Fjord whispered against her lips, and it was enough, as her orgasm crashed through her, and her eyes rolled up as she stilled, clenching around Molly as she moaned. Molly hissed as he chased his own release inside of her, spilling his seed. Fjord chuckled softly as both of his lovers fell limp in his arms. He slid Molly from her, and slowly pressed in, and she groaned softly, rocking her hips into him lazily. It didn’t take long or Fjord to finish inside her, cupping her breasts and kissing over them as he did. 

Jester giggled softly as he pulled from her with a soft moan, kissing her breasts again. “Jeez, you really like them.” 

“He did the same thing with me,” Molly murmured from behind him, “I think he likes piercings.” 

“I like piercings, yeah,” Fjord whispered as he cleaned Jester up with a small smile, “But I really like you both.” 

“Awwww,” Jester teased, hopping up on shaky legs before giving Fjord a big bear hug, kissing his cheeks happily. “I love you, too! And I love these,” she giggled, bouncing so her newly bruised and worshipped tits bounced with her, the candlelight glinting off her new piercings. 

“Just, both of you, come back to bed, please,” Molly whine, curling up under the soiled covers and kicking them away. “I’m cold.” 

“Oh, come on, Fjord,” Jester grinned, yanking their lover into the bed, and wedging him between them. “Tieflings are the best blankets.” 

“Is that right?” Fjord laughed before he settled between them, rubbing gentle circles in both of their thighs as they settled, their tails twining over him. “Good night, you two.


End file.
